


Calm after the storm

by lotuses



Series: Lotuses SJ Literary Universe [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuses/pseuds/lotuses
Summary: Donghae shows up at your house in the middle of a storm. He has some things to say.





	Calm after the storm

_What is he doing here?_

 

‘Come up.’ You buzzed Donghae in. You were pacing around, not straying away from the door. _Is he mad? He didn’t seem mad when he called… God, you hoped he wasn’t going to stop talking to you altogether._ You ran your hands through your hair, and rested your back against a wall. What was taking him so long? _Ughhh._ And then, you heard a knock.

 

'Donghae?’ You didn’t even wait for the reply, you just opened the door. In front of you was the man you had completely fallen in love with. He didn’t look mad. Despite being soaked, he was happy to see you. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

'Hi.’ he whispered.

'Hi…’ You were afraid to say something, the wrong thing. So you waited.

'I had to come and see you.’ His voice was desperate. 'I don’t want you to hate me. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to be so harsh to you, or Hyukjae. I think I was scared.’ He paused. 'Seeing you with Hyukjae… It was like something inside me woke, and it said “Donghae, you idiot. You waited too long and now it’s too late.” And when I saw you two together today, it felt like it was final. I couldn’t bear the sight.’ Small tears formed in Donghae’s eyes. His voice was getting shaky. 'So I started yelling. It was better to not see you with someone else right in front of me. I didn’t realise in the past, but now I know. I like you. Hyukjae explained everything, so if you like me too, I would like to be with you. Please accept my heart, and forgive me for being so stupid.’

Donghae liked you back. It was like a dream come true. He liked you. Heechul be damned, he was right.

 

'I do. I like you very very much.’

 

Donghae broke down in tears. He wiped his face with his arm, and gave you a bigger, brighter smile than ever before. 'I’m so happy.’ He said, and wrapped you in a hug. 'I’m getting your clothes wet, sorry.’

'It’s fine. Please come inside, you need to dry.’

 

Donghae nodded, and stepped in your home. You led him to the bathroom, and looked for some clothes that would fit him. It seemed like the storm had passed. It all felt so unbelievable. Donghae liked you. You went to the kitchen to fix him a cup of tea. Donghae left the bathroom without making a sound. He found you in the kitchen, focused on the drinks. He wrapped his arms around you, and rested his head on your shoulder.

 

'I want us to be like this forever.’

'Are you proposing?’ _You really said that._

'Not yet.’ He smiled. He burrowed his face in the nape of your neck. He paused, then lifted his head, and pressed a kiss into your hair. 'Your hair smells nice.’

'You always smell nice.’ You blushed. You couldn’t tell, but Donghae was smirking.

'I do? You smell me often?’

'That’s not what I meant…’

Donghae chuckled. 'I’m just messing with you.’

'Drink your tea, you need to warm up.’

'I only need your love to keep me warm.’ He said, not moving.

'Donghae, you were out in the rain… With no umbrella… No raincoat.’

'I drove here, don’t worry.’

You turned around, breaking out of his embrace.

'Then why were you wet?’

'I forgot what your apartment number was so I had to search for it, but I couldn’t find it so I called Heechul and he replied after 10 minutes because he was playing a game.’

'And you did that in the rain?’

'I was too stressed, I forgot I had a car.’

'Donghae!’ _Goodness, he really was dumb._

Donghae smiled at you. 'I know you think I’m pretty stupid, but I’m your stupid.’

'So, are you my boyfriend now?’

'If you’ll have me, definitely yes.’


End file.
